NeoJurassic
by Novek94
Summary: This is my take on what happens in the "Jurassic Park" world. It is based on the movies and tends to follow that storyline, although I may include nods to the books. This takes place in the future where the issue of the park is still being debated. Tim has grown some as well as some other characters you might recognize.
1. Chapter 1

3:46A.M  
I hear the door open. An ordinary occurrence really opening a door; but this time the noise fills me with dread. Slowly and purposely the knob turns and the door gradually opens. I am paralyzed with fear; I can't even move, but every instinct says to run, fight anything but just stand there! But that is exactly what I do, I just stand there. The door is pushed open. I see a creature; most of the creature is hidden in shadow but I know what it is. "El Diablo" I whisper. It strides toward me, as if in no big hurry; taking long purposeful steps.

By now I'm huddled against a corner; all reason has left me I only wish that the creature would finish me off already! No, no that's not what I want I want it gone, it can't be real, yea that's right it can't be real. But it looks real, and smells real. The creature kneels, raises a claw to my cheek, and lightly brushes it. I feel my tears dripping down my face, I must look like a wimp but I don't care! I don't want to die! Why oh why couldn't this thing just leave me alone? I want to scream or pled for my life anything to get me a few more seconds! Then I hear a comforting sound. Like that sound a mother makes trying to calm a child. It was incredibly soothing.

"Shhhh" says a soft feminine voice "shhh". It took me a second to realize the sound was coming from the creature. The sound is comforting; like a lullaby and for a crazy moment I thought that maybe the creature won't hurt me. I stop crying for a second. But, then the creature pulls me toward it and pain erupts in my chest, I try to scream but I choke and let out a whimper instead. It gets harder and harder to breath, I can't get air. I'm beginning to pass out but I still hear the comforting "shhing" sound, it kind of reminds me of my madre.

5:26A.M  
Tim Hammond wakes up with a start. "Another nightmare" he thinks to himself. He's been having nightmares for quite some time. It wasn't that bad anymore. In fact sometimes Tim could even get some sleep…if he was lucky! Of course he went to counseling but there's not much a therapist could do for Tim's particular case.

"Those were only dreams this is real life. Get a grip Tim!" Tim thought to himself. Many years had passed scene the incident but that was all in the past now. Today he was a wealthy bachelor and CEO of InGen; he was on top of the world. Under him InGen had become a household name. There products ranged from hand cream to mapping the human genome; they were a respected company and Tim planed on keeping it that way!

Tim glanced at his clock; it was time to go to work. He got out of bed; carefully as to not disturb the other occupant and got ready to face the work day. "Jeffery would you be kind enough to attend to Ms.…uhm…Amy was it? Anyways could you please attend to her?"

"Yes sir. The limo is prepped and the Jet is waiting for your arrival sir." said Jeffery.

"Very good, that'll be all Jeffery" replied Tim. During the limo ride his cellphone rings he looks at the caller and answers "Top of the world speaking."

"Well aren't you a bundle of joy today?" replied Lex Hammond. Lex was Tim's sister and a computer wiz. He always saw her around computers as a kid. He could have easily gotten her a job at InGen. She declined and joined the CIA. She had a husband and a child. Tim admired her ability to juggle work with family but she always said "when I go to bed completely exhausted but completely content then I know it was a good day." Tim thought about raising a family but business always came first in his mind.

"Yea I am! As of today Jurassic Park will be out of my hair and someone else's problem!" said Tim with glee.

"...Tim I know as well as anybody why you'd want to get rid of the Park. But are you sure about handing it over to Biosyn?" asked Lex.

"Oh sister of mine, do you have so little faith in me? Biosyn and I had a little heart to heart. Their goanna treat all the animals as humanely as humanly possible. So quit your fussing, I didn't stop the place from being nuked simply to let it die out. If this all works out Biosyn and InGen both come out on top!" said Tim.

He really meant it too. As much as he loved the fact that the Park will no longer be his problem, he took precautions against misuse of the animals. Agent would oversee development, of a new Park and report to InGen, the Costa Rican government and the US government. And with state of the art defense and a lot more man power it definitely couldn't fail this time!

"I don't know Tim, both of the Malcolm's don't like It." said Lex.

"Well Malcolm's been wrong before. Remember the 40th Super Bowl, pssh, the Giants would lose; remember that." said Tim hoping to lighten the mode. He was rewarded with a soft chuckle.

"I'll handle this delicately, I promise." said Tim. They bid each other farewell. But Tim knew that Malcolm may have a point, maybe something will happen. But then again if he listened to Malcolm for every little thing than InGen wouldn't be what it is today. Sometimes you needed to take risks. However, as some insurance the company had chosen someone to go with him to monitor the transaction. They assured him she was one of the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday-6:02A.M  
Tim had arrived at the airport and on schedule to meet his fellow monitor of the Park. He couldn't have been more surprised by who awaited him.  
"Late again are we Timothy?" said a confident if not smug voice.  
"Oh no not her, anybody but her" Tim pleaded to himself. There are not many people that can tick Tim Hammond off, but of those that can Kelly Curtis is high on the list.  
"I could tell you were going to be late Timmy I suppose I could explain how but it's all a bit technical" said Kelly Curtis.  
"Fascinating…so I guess you'll be helping me monitor the new Park?" said Tim trying to hid his frustration. Kelly had gotten a lot of traits from her father Ian Malcolm, which included showing of how obviously superior she was to everyone.  
"Yes well your buddies wanted to make sure you didn't make any…rash decisions" said Kelly.  
Tim let out a sigh he figured they would do something like this. The Board of Directors probably thought sending Kelly would prove how safe the park was. As it turns out she was an environmentalist just like her mother; meaning that if she accepted the plan the public would be behind it, but if she didn't like…it then the transfer of the Park, and the InGen/Biosyn alliance could be in jeopardy!  
This was no easy task the Park was going to have to go above and beyond to impress Kelly. The situation had gotten trickier but not impossible, Tim himself had been motoring the progress of the new Park via video links and constant surveillance. He was just going to have to "adjust his swing" so to speak.  
"Ladies first" Tim said stepping aside. Kelly smirked and walked past him on to the Jet. Tim smiled and thought "if a battle of wits is what it takes to get this over with than I'll be willing to oblige".  
After take off and the drinks were given Tim tried his luck at a conversation. He'd have to make nice with Kelly for at least a while. It was for the greater good Tim thought to himself.  
He tried talking about normal things, weather, sports, TV programs, anything he could think of. But Kelly would only respond with quip, and smug answers or if he was lucky a grunt.  
"Well how are you feeling?" asked Tim deciding to confront the elephant in the room.  
"Feeling about what Timothy?" responded Kelly.  
"You felling nervous about returning to the Park?" said Tim.  
"Oh that, well my responsibility out weighs my fear," said Kelly.  
"Wow, that pretty profound." said Tim with genuine respect.  
"But will you do the responsible thing Timmy?" said Kelly "You can't shrink away from this. You just make your problems disappear."  
"I'm not "running" away if that is what you're implying. This is a mutually beneficial move for both Biosyn and InGen." Tim said with confidence.  
"Oh, that sounds so sincere did one of your flunkies write that down for you to memorize?" Kelly said amused, "Sounds like you and your company are looking for the easy way out."  
"This is the best option available. It's best for everyone. It's rare that a solution present itself in a way that everybody's happy; so I plan to take advantage of the situation." said Tim firmly.  
"Are you positive you can trust Biosyn? This isn't some cookie formula were talking about, your handing them something infinitely more powerful" replied Kelly.  
"They have the resources and the money to pull off Jurassic Park in a way that nether my grandfather or I could ever archive."  
"Some job you've been doing with that! Don't you remember how your so called "cure" affected the Dinosaur victims?" said Kelly.  
"Well that was an unforeseen mishap but the main thing was…"said Tim.  
"And who could forget Jurassic Safari?" Kelly said in a cynical voice. "I'd think that you of all people would be more cautious about bringing people to that godforsaken island".  
Tim slams the table causing the drinks to spill. "So it's come to that? Well I didn't see anyone help us, but everyone was there to ridicule and scold us! But of course we didn't try hard enough! We were lazy! We were sentimental!"  
"Tim I…I didn't mean it" Kelly said with concern realizing that she had crossed the line.  
"That's nice Kelly apologies are nice, but meaningless. All the apologies in the world won't undo what my grandpa did; and the world likes to remind me of that, every single freaking day!" Tim yelled.  
"If you'll excuse me I'll alert the waitresses to the spill." said Tim regaining his composure. Truth is, Tim never went to alert the waitress; he went off to his private quarters. He was going to have to make amends with Kelly that was inevitable, that is if he wanted her good will. They had a two hour pit stop in Miami, Florida; he could fix the situation there. Right now he just needed to be by himself, and his memories. Sometimes their all you really have.

***

Tim really didn't have a say in becoming a CEO. But he hoped to make the best of it. He was young, smart, and a new face and it was just what InGen needed at the time. He opened InGen to new markets and was the first in the company in a long time to address the Park situation. What he proposed was gutsy, but just crazy enough to work. For the next two years  
His plan was to reintroduce the public to Jurassic Park. It would be a long plan to wean the public into supporting the Park. He knew it was too dangerous to reclaim the park by land but he could rule the air.  
They would be transported to the island via helicopter to the island, to a secure base. It was as secure as any U.S. Military base perhaps even more so. After they get to the base, a second helicopter would pick up the passengers and then the Jurassic Safari would begin.  
They would mostly view the herbivores and even the abandoned InGen outpost. However, just in case there were any screw ups he had hired former mercenaries waiting at the base and a "shock barrier" around the helicopter. The "shock barrier" wasn't lethal to the Dino's; it simply veered them away from it. For the most part predators were a rarity; the predators quickly learned to avoid the helicopters.  
Indeed the safari generated wealthy business owners and the casualty rate was much lower than an African safari. For a while it seemed that Jurassic Park might survive and even thrive. It was an in and then out tour, leaving very little disturbance to the creatures, yet very secure for the passengers.

Thursday-6:45A.M  
Tim looks at his amber necklace and let's himself drifts away. He remembers it like it was yesterday. It wasn't all work though, in those days Tim had a girlfriend; Amber. She had crimson red hair and sky blue eyes. They had met at a high class party although she was only the help. Tim was required to attend.  
The poor girl was quite clumsy and accidentally bumped into him, spilling red wine all over his suit. She immediately began apologizing and fussing, to Tim that was simply cute. He assured her that it wasn't a problem and they walked to the balcony they talked for a while, and watched the stars. They stayed in touch and Tim loved her more and more with each date. When he wasn't at InGen he was with Amber.  
As they grew closer they told each other everything, and he told her of Jurassic Park; and most important to Tim, she listened. She comforted Tim when he would awake from a nightmare, and Tim knew she understood his pain. She was also quite business savvy despite her clumsiness so Tim could talk about InGen without alienating her. They loved the cinema, reading, they both had a fascination for animals and nature in general. And for nine months it was perfect.  
Then the impossible happened, a genetic anomaly had been affecting the Dinosaurs. That anomaly turned out to be the swine flu. It spread to the humans that were on the island, then to the main land, then the world. It took InGen two months to discover a cure. It worked flawlessly on humans, and it was tested on reptiles so it was assumed it would work on the Dinosaurs. When the Park was cleared InGen encompassed the island in a gaseous form of the cure.  
It had surprising results to say the least. It cured the ailments of the Dinosaurs but further mutated them. Experts say that it was nature "correcting" itself, the frog DNA originally used was inconsistent with the Dino DNA. So the Dinosaurs had unintentionally spawned the virus to fix themselves. The "cure" had actually speed up the mutation. Despite this, the public was still nervous that the Dinos could spread a disease to humans.  
Then it went from uncomfortable to full out hell. These "new" Dinosaurs or Neo-Dino's were far more deadly than their predecessors. They had…changed in every since of the word. They had different appearance, behaviors and abilities that no one had seen before. They were whole new creatures.


End file.
